prototypefandomcom-20200222-history
Elizabeth Greene
The time for waiting is over. ''- Elizabeth Greene'' Elizabeth Greene is a seemingly young girl with powers similar to those of Alex Mercer and with her sanity hanging by a thread (she was voiced by Kari Whalgren). Overview Elizabeth Greene is a highly unstable individual, although whether this is solely due to the effects of the virus or if it is due to what she had experienced is not revealed. She was captured by The Specialist and was held at GENTEK, where she remained until Alex accidentally released her. Upon being saved she punched Alex into a wall and made her escape with ease, due to her more advanced abilities, and began creating hives, water tower eggs, and the Hunters. She seems to be spreading one of three, and as later found out 14, different strains of the virus, due to her body being a factory for different variants. Hive and water tower forms of infected breeding areas all come from her. It is found out during the game through absorbed memories that she has been contained for a very extended period of time at GENTEK, during which she exhibited the peculiar trait of not aging. Later in the game it is discovered that she is in fact the being known as "MOTHER", the handle she was given by Blackwatch. Abilities Before being released by Alex early in the game, she is shown to have begun spreading the virus, having created hunters. When Alex releases her, not knowing who or what she is, she spreads the infection across the city and begins to create a hive mind with the infected, with herself as the queen at the heart of the hive. During the boss battle with her she takes the form of a large phallus-like spinal column that suspends her "core" (a blob-like grouping of Biomass) and surrounds herself with three large tentacles. While battling her she is able to generate radiating shockwaves with a scream. She is also capable of launching streams of rocks and green energy seeker orbs at Alex. She is consumed after being defeated by Alex and Blackwatch, effectively crippling the infected population. Without a leader, the hive mind is chaos, and will most likely collapse upon itself. History Elizabeth Anne Greene was born in Hope, Idaho and was unknowingly infected at age fifteen with the DX1118 virus in Operation Altruistic. Where others were rendered insane and only responded to basic instincts, she was able to withstand the virus and produce a new strain (one of 14 discovered) that, among other things, allowed her to be ageless. At age 19 she was taken into custody by Blackwatch when they discovered her unique abilities, and it was revealed that she had become pregnant (father unknown). She gave birth to a mysterious baby, codenamed PARIAH. The child had a mutated virus that was also observed in other children born during CARNIVAL II. The rest of the children were either stillborn or never lived past 3 years old. It was discovered that the children were born with massive genetic defects and died. The child with the perfect strain of the virus was taken from birth and separated from Elizabeth, which could have led to her insanity, combined with being kept in captivity for 40 years. She was transferred to Ft. Detrick on 8/1/69 for containment, and held at Detrick, ward F, for nine years, two months. On 10/1/78 she was transferred to containment at Governor's Island Medical station, New York. Then she was moved to Gentek midtown facility, 1/1/89, for study in Project BLACKLIGHT. Five years ago, Alex Mercer began to study Greene, mainly to unlock the Blacklight virus and engineer it to more destructive abilities, and his work was fundamental in unlocking the BLACKLIGHT virus and he also make it more dangerous by a factor of ten in three years. He became interested in Greene's past, and discovered through his research that she wasn't infected natural and was a test subject for Blackwatch during CARNIVAL II. He threatened taking down Gentek if they didn't tell him where she came from and how she was infected. Because of his discoveries, Gentek was going to terminate him for trying to reveal their secret, in which case Alex stole the virus from the Gentek lab and released it in Penn Station. When Alex ( ZEUS ) found out about her being locked in isolation inside the GENTEK building, without knowing what or who she is, he went to 'save' her. When he enters the building he finds her in floor 51, where she was sitting in holding cell. Alex enters and says her name, thinking she has the answers he seek, but all she says to him is the time for waiting is over and throws him through the wall outside of the holding cell. When he says he does not understand she makes him see visions, causing Alex pain. She then opens a hole in the wall, tells Alex she is his mother and escapes. Back in the Cell, a group of Hunters awaken and attack Alex. After that Greene starts to spread the virus by infecting everything she touches making an army of walkers, hunters, leader hunters and hives. After Dana mercer is kidnapped by the leader hunter Alex tries to use the same weapon that Cross had used on him (the parasite) to kill Greene to stop the madness. When Alex finds out where is Dana and breaks in to the hive she is locked inside he finds out Greene is there. Alex asks where Dana is, Greene simply replies "She is with us now", meaning Greene infected Dana with her virus. Alex then asks Greene what she is, Green replies "The reason". Alex asks again in an angry loud voice "FOR WHAT?", and again in calm cold way she answers "Everything." The two start to fight. Alex fakes his defeat in order to get close enough to Greene and inject her with the parasite, but unlike Alex her body rejected the parasite immediately after the injection leading to the birth of the supremhe hunter by spitting and bleeding a pool of blood. When the Supreme Hunter is fully formed and grown Greene escapes when Alex is distracted by the Supreme Hunter. When the Blackwatch spread the Bloodtox Virus, Greene and some other infected went underground. Alex helped the Blackwatch pumping the bloodtox underground to force the infected out. This works. But not in the way everyone had hoped. Greene emerges in the middle as a giant beast with three tentacles. When Alex defeats her, she reemerges and Alex consumes her, then the player sees some of her memories about Hope, Idaho. Notes *Greene was consumed by Alex, but it is unclear if she is in fact completely dead, since her biology can withstand the virus. *In one of the Web of Intrigue cuts, Alex says how he thinks Greene and the rest of the infected are being controlled by a hidden hand. This could possibly be PARIAH controlling Greene to spread her virus. *When you fight Greene, use the Whipfist to attack her tentacles. When she falls over, run up and unleash combos from the Blade power. If you run low on health, go a far distance away from her and start asorbing civilians and Infected. WARNING:Hunters and other Infected will chase you down. * A safer method is to use the helicopters against her via skyjacking. * Greene was contained on the Floor 51 of the GENTEK building - a reference to Area 51. Category:Characters Category:Infected Category:Enemies Category:Node of Intrigue